disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Belle Hawkins.
='''Belle Hawkins''' is a protagonist in the series ''The Sixth Sense''. Powers Belle was born with the ability to sense the dead. Her powers come into effect when a ghost comes around her. Her powers can not be controlled and activate un-willfully. No one, besides Belle, can feel the power of her gift. While on the run, Belle also discovered her power of healing. She can instantly heal an injured person or animal by touch. Her powers do not cause her any harm, nor do they harm others. History﻿ Belle was born in a small town in France. Her father, Maurice, raised his children to be bright, responsible adults. Belle's mother left when she was only two, so Belle has little to no memories of her. Growing up, Belle acted as a mother to her dear "Jim Boy", as she called him. They shared a bond closer than family. No matter what, Belle always vowed to never let anything happen to her younger brother. Belle was always the smart, beautiful daughter any parent would wish to have. [[Jim Hawkins]] did not help but had a bit of jealously towards his perfect older sister. Belle was the one who could lift Jim's spirits and make him feel better in an instant. She was there to help everyone. Her life was perfect until the night her father was mysteriously murdered. The police claimed it had been an animal. Jim, having powers of his own, knew that his sister and he had to keep their powers a serect. It was not long until the local charmer, [[Gaston]], discovered Jim. Doctors immediately came for Jim and offered him a choice. He could work alongside The Government, capturing those with special powers; or they would kill Belle before his eyes. The choice was obvious, and Jim agreed only on the account of his sister's safety. The doctors agreed and dragged Jim away. Belle, devastated by the loss of her brother, set out on a mission to take down The Government. Before her departure, she received a letter. The letter contained information of a "rebellion" and "alliances". It was from a mysterious [[Megara]], who pleaded for Belle's arrival and partnership. Seeing this as the only way to defeat The Government and save Jim, Belle decided to find Megara. While on her journey, Belle discovered there were others who meant to harm her. They needed to consume her powers to sustain their life. She discovered one of the members of the vicious group, [[Aurora]], had killed her father. With vengeance on her mind, she decided she would try to take down this "group" along with The Government. Relationships﻿ Note: More may be added later. *'''Jim Hawkins''': Belle's brother. He was kidnapped and forced to work for The Government. He and Belle share the same powers (seeing the dead). He recently escaped goverment capture and is wanted dead or alive. *'''Sally''': [[Sally]] was saved from government extermination by Belle. Belle escorted her to an escape route. It is unknown whether their friendship will last, but they have a common goal: Find Megara. *'''Eric''': While searching for Megara, Belle discovers [[Eric]]. Both are drawn together, so Belle allows Eric to follow along with her and Sally. Recent Happenings *Jim is taken and sent to The Government before Belle's eyes. *Belle begins her search for Jim. *Belle saves Sally from The Government. Videos [[Video:Belle_Damned_Eyes_2|thumb|left|300px]] [[Video:Damned_Eyes_Part_One|thumb|300px|right]]